Another Super Saiyan?
Another Super Saiyan? (フリーザを一刀両断!! もう一人の超サイヤ人, Furiza wo Itto Ryodan!! Mou Hitori no Supa Saiya-jin) is the third episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twentieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 11, 1991. Its original American air date was September 6, 2000. Summary blast]] The mysterious youth confronts Frieza, King Cold and their soldiers. The soldiers attack the stranger but get sliced up by his sword. More soldiers charge at the boy but they are easily handled. Frieza and King Cold laugh thinking the stranger will be no trouble at all, one of the soldiers survives the attack and starts backing away in fear. Frieza responds by coldly calling him a coward and, as the soldier begs for his commander's mercy, Frieza impales him with his hand, thus killing him. The stranger announces that he knows Goku and is a Super Saiyan. He transforms into a Super Saiyan as Frieza looks on and trembles with fear. The Z Fighters wonder if it is Goku they are sensing. Frieza tries 4 times to defeat the stranger all failing. He fires a Supernova at the stranger, 10 times the size of the Death Ball that destroyed Namek. He catches it without trouble. At the youth's mocking, Frieza detonates the Supernova. Thinking the stranger is dead, King Cold briefly mocks Frieza for taking four attacks to kill the boy, with Frieza protesting. However, the man calls out to Frieza, firing off a Burning Attack. The two tyrants narrowly avoid the attack, but as Frieza suddenly becomes aware of the nearness of the mysterious youth, the youth slices Frieza vertically in half. King Cold stares in shock, while Frieza reaches his end. Major Events *Frieza is killed by Future Trunks Battles *Future Trunks vs. Soldiers *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mecha Frieza Edits Dialogue Changes In the English version, Yamcha counters Vegeta calling Bulma dumb by saying she is pretty smart for a girl, making her angry at him. In the Japanese version Yamcha says you can not call Bulma dumb as she is a genius who just also happens to be nosey and bossy. When Bulma grabs him by the ear, Yamcha then says "See what I mean." Techniques Used *Arm Cannon - A weak energy blast fired from a cannon worn on the arm. Used a few times against Future Trunks by Iru, one of King Cold's soldiers, but Future Trunks effortlessly deflected the blasts. *Ruthless Blow - Used by Frieza to kill one of his soldiers when he showed cowardice against Future Trunks. *Death Blaster - Used by Frieza twice against a Super Saiyan Future Trunks, but the transformed Saiyan easily avoided damage. *Supernova - Used by Frieza in a last attempt to kill Future Trunks, but the Saiyan easily catches it, and dodges the blast when Frieza detonated it with an energy sphere. *Burning Attack - Used by Future Trunks as a diversion to finish off Frieza. *Shining Sword Attack - Used by Future Trunks to kill Frieza. Trivia *It is unknown what became of the ship that Mecha Frieza used to travel to Earth in. Nobody is ever seen destroying it, and neither Bulma nor anyone else at Capsule Corp are ever seen reverse-engineering it, It is unknown why the scientists at Capsule Corp would pass up the opportunity to study the technology. * The energy orb that Frieza uses in an attempt to destroy Earth is similar to the one he used on Planet Vegeta. *A scene is edited out in the edited version where the soldier backing away from Future Trunks is impaled by Frieza with his hand, leaving many viewers of edited dubs confused as to what happens to him. Dragon Ball Z Kai removes this scene, however, the soldier dead on the ground with a big bloody hole through his body is still visible. *Although the edited version has no problem showing Frieza being chopped horizontally in half by his own energy disk, it never shows Frieza after he has been chopped vertically in half by Future Trunks (though we can tell from the way it shows Frieza's view splitting in two), except in flashbacks during the Androids and Cell Sagas. *This is the last episode in Dragon Ball Z where a scouter is used. *This is the only full episode whose American music is available from start to finish on one of Bruce Faulconer's albums. *The music "Frieza's Death", originally created for this episode, did not make the final cut, though the track was later used in the series, particularly in the episodes "A Hero's Farewell" and "Spirit Bomb Triumphant". *One member of King Cold's soldiers looks similar to Jeice. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Trunks Saga